The Miraculous Boys
by yellow 14
Summary: Counterpart to my story Miraculous Ladylove. This time covering male slash pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will.

AN: When I was thinking about Miraculous Ladylove, I decided that it was hardly fair of me to forget the boys. So here is a series of male/male pairings from the Miraculous Ladybug universe to accompany the Miraculous Ladylove story.

Nathanael stared at his sketch book and frowned.

He was pretty sure that he had meant to sketch Ladybug standing tall and beautiful. He had meant to draw the girl of his dreams, the girl he had developed a crush on after Marinette had gently turned him down.

Somehow, his pen had taken a life of its own. Somehow, instead of long black hair in pigtails, he had drawn a short messy blond mop with a pair of cat ears.

Instead of drawing a familiar red and black spotted costume, his pen had gone for black and green.

Instead of the gentle curves of Ladybug's body, he had drawn the more muscular clad abs of a harder, stronger form.

Instead of drawing Ladybug's yo-yo, her signature weapon and probably the one thing he had drawn with such precision before was replaced by a tail.

Nathanael frowned a little bit more, before smiling. He hadn't intended to fall for Chat Noir, but for now, he might as well admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

"Aaaaadri-kins!" Chloe practically screeched as she charged up the front steps of Collège Françoise Dupontand threw her arms around Adrien's neck as she had done countless times before. As always, Adrien began pulling away from her attempts to kiss him before finally disentangling himself.

"So Adrikins, I was wondering if-" Chloe began with a pseudo-cute pose.

"Hi Adrien dude!" Nino said, swiftly cutting in as he strolled up. Chloe scowled.

"Urgh, can't you see we're trying to have a conversation here? Get lost!" Chloe snapped and Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, no problem," he said with a smirk, before leaning forward and kissing Adrien passionately on the lips. "Just wanted to kiss my boyfriend good morning is all."

Chloe stared at Nino in disbelief as Adrien put his arm around Nino's shoulders and smiled.

Chlo, meet my new boyfriend Nino. We just st-"

Chloe screamed at him, cutting him off and she stormed off into school, followed by Sabrina. Adrien looked at Nino.

"I think she took that well," he said and Nino snorted.

"If you say so dude. If you say so. Ready to tell the rest of the class?"

"Ready when you are boyfriend, ready when you are."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look if I owned, I wouldn't have made Hawkmoth turn out to be who he was.

Max was not a big fan of love.

Love was messy, unpredictable and something better avoided in his opinion. Numbers, video games, statistics, those were things he could understand and break down, but love?

Love was something best left to others. People like Rose for example with her fairytale obsession and desire to spread symbols of it all around.

Unfortunately for Max, his heart didn't get the memo. Why else would he have fallen and fallen hard for the (taken) Adrien Agreste of all people?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Max Kante did not have time for love.

It was silly, inefficient and frankly he had no time for it. There were so many OTHER things that he could be spending his time doing that the idea of being in love seemed rather absurd.

But love found a way, slipped under his radar to ambush him in a way he never expected.

He didn't know whether it was the lighting or his pose or just his smile, but one New Years Eve he realised.

He was hopelessly in love with his best friend Kim.

If only he had the courage to admit his feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the rules by now.

AN: This exists because I want the two companion pieces to be in sync.

If there was one outstanding positive to loving an athletic, driven sporty boyfriend, it was the number of showers he had to take.

After all that sprinting and running and press ups and all those other exercises resulted in a lot of sweat and grime and other details that needed to be washed off and showers were an excellent way to do that.

Showers were also an excellent place to join your boyfriend in after a long day, such as the shower Max was joining Kim in right now.

AN: Ever get the feeling you're talking to yourself here? Yeah, me too


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: What do you think?

AN: Inspired by Star Trek Discovery.

Nathanael loved mornings.

He loved the companionable silence as he and his partner brushed their teeth.

He loved the feeling of calm reassurance that his partner's presence gave him.

But most of all, he loved seeing his husband's face before they began their working day.

Nathanael wouldn't swop these morning with Adrien for anything in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This one was inspired by the book, It's okay to be gay and comes from something mentioned by Stifyn Parri.

"And he's such a handsome boy as well," one girl, a tall blond with her long hair pulled into a ponytail, sighed almost wistfully as she sat on the steps of Collège Françoise Dupont as she looked wistfully at the two boys walking to lunch hand in hand.

"I know. It's such a waste," her red haired friend replied with a sigh. "The best looking guy in school and he likes boys."

Chloe stopped talking to Sabrina as she heard this and her eye twitched ever so slightly. Sabrina recoiled slightly and peered fearfully at her friend. It never boded well for someone when she got that look.

"I bet I could straighten him out," a third girl, a busty brunette said with a slight smirk. "Just give me a few hours with him…"

"You just want him for yourself," the blond said with a smirk. "If only it was-"

"How dare you talk about my Adr-kins like that!" she shouted angrily at the group. "How DARE you!?"

The redhead opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Chloe pressed on.

"Adrien likes boys! Get over it! How DARE you say that it's a waste!" she glanced over at Adrien's boyfriend Nino. "Sure he could do better and I honestly don't know what he sees in him, but he makes Adrien happy and that's what matters!"

As she stormed away, Chloe turned and glared at Nino.

"And you!" she practically bellowed, "you had better not hurt Adrien, or I will make you wish you'd never been born!"

Nearby, Marinette let out a low whistle as she watched the angry blond heiress stomp away.

"She really does care about him, doesn't she?" Alya said in an impressed voice. "Didn't know she had it in her."

"Yeah, me neither," Marinette replied in a slightly stunned voice. "Me neither."

AN: Originally it was going to be Marinette having a go at the girl, but then I thought Chloe would make a better candidate. If nothing else, she really does care for Adrien, albeit in her own way.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

"Greetings Kim" Max said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Max," Kim said. "You nervous?"

"No. Why would I be nervous?" Max asked as he nervously licked his lips. "There is a ninety-seven point six percent chance that he will be adequately prepared for our date this evening, a forty-one point four percent chance that he will be equally nervous and a ninety-nine point eleven percent chance that he will-"

"You're nervous," Kim cut in sharply. Max swallowed.

"Terrified. How did you know?"

"Max, you started quoting statistics with decimal points. One after the other. Relax. Do what I do before a big game. Take a deep breath and focus on the moment. He's not going to break your heart," Kim paused for a moment. "And if he does, he doesn't deserve you anyway."

"Is that why you were akumatised over Chloe shooting you down twice?" Max asked, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"That was different. He's already said yes. Why would he change his mind?"

"Well he could-"

"That was a rhetorical question Max," Kim said in an exasperated voice. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

Max swallowed as he reached the door of his newest boyfriend.

"I'll see you later Kim," he said as he pressed the doorbell and put the phone down. Kim was right, he would be fine. He hoped.


End file.
